Junpei Goes For It
by Kream45
Summary: Junpei, that absolute madman, challenges Yukari to a race. The loser needs to serve the winner for the rest of the day.


**/I didn't have any idea for an image for this story, so I pressed random keys on my keyboard in google image and grabbed this wallplug thing(?)/**

The day was June 26, afternoon. Yukari entered the Iwatodai Dorm. Junpei was sitting on a couch in the lounge.

"Hey." Said Yukari.

"Hi." Akihiko replied.

"Sup BITCH?!" Junpei shouted.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked.

"Ooopsies, sorry. My down syndrome suddenly took control over me. I guess I'm not fully able to control my own disabilities." Junpei explained.

"U suck, Junpei." Yukari stated.

"No, u."

"Guys, stop fighting." Akihiko tried to calm them down.

"No way, man." Junpei replied, "She just hurt my feelings. As a man, her friend, and most importantly, a devoted John Paul II follower, I cannot take her insults lightly."

"Lol, you're serious today, Stupei." Yukari laughed.

"Insult me one more time, and you will feel my wrath, I dare you."

"… faggot."

"Aight, that's it." Junpei got up and rubbed his hands, "Now listen to this… Ur mom gay."

 **GLARE**

"Oh no you didn't!" said Yukari.

"Yes, I did. What you gonna do now, huh?!" Junpei struck an aggressive pose.

"I will kill you. We need to fight to death. I'll fuck you up real good."

"I cannot decline this challenge. We're gonna fight using only our bare fists, until one of us lies dead."

"Fine by me."

"Fine, it's time to DUEL!"

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second." Akihiko stopped them, "What the fuck is going on with you today? If you have a problem with each other, solve it in another way."

"Like what?" Yukari asked.

"I dunno. A race maybe. Or arm wrestling, I don't fucking know." Said Akihiko.

"Race sounds okay." Said Junpei, "However, we must have the loser be slain by the hands of the winner. There's no other way."

"That's true." Yukari admitted, "The loser needs to die. This world is too small for both of us."

"You guys are completely insane." Akihiko claimed, "You can't just kill the loser, like, wtf."

"But that's the most appropriate way to deal with losers." Junpei stated.

"There is another way. Humiliating, but not lethal." Said Akihiko.

"Speak."

"You can have the loser serve the winner for the rest of the day."

"Sounds too serious, man…" Junpei sighed.

"Yeah, that's like… a bit too harsh, don't you think?" Yukari winced.

"… you guys are both idiots." Akihiko stated his opinion, "Now if you excuuuuuuuse me, I'm going to my room, where I'll be beating my meat until I get blue balls, or at least, until I die from exhaustion."

Akihiko left, leaving Yukari and Junpei alone.

"Well…" Junpei coughed out.

"WELL?" Yukari stared at him.

"Maybe killing each other is a bit too much."

"You might be right." Said Yukari, "Akihiko's ideas were better."

"Alright, then listen." Junpei scratched his ass, "Yukari, hereby I challenge you to a race. From the dorm to our stupid fucking school. The first one who touches the gate wins."

"What about the reward?"

"The loser has to serve the winner for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good."

"Then let's do this shit!"

And then, someone entered the dorm. It was the player character.

"Hey fuckers, I just came back from fucking that African-American girl from our school, it was fan-fucking-tastic." He said.

"Oh, you're here!" Junpei smiled, "Great timing, you're gonna be the referee in our race."

"What."

"Me and Junpei are going to race from here to our school." Yukari explained, "The first one to touch the gate wins, and you're gonna follow us and see if anyone breaks the fair play rules."

"Are you kidding me right now, like, what the fuck? I ain't gonna run after you." The player character said.

"You are the biggest, smelliest, laziest, most unhelpful cocksucker I have ever met." Junpei released his rage, "You're either going to be the referee, or you're gonna wake up in the trash bin."

Scared by Junpei's aggressive attitude, the player character agreed to be the referee. They all walked outside.

"Okay faggots, and Yukari…" he said.

"HEY!" Junpei shouted.

"... you will run to the school, and I'll be right behind you watching."

"Alright." Said Yukari, "When do we start?"

"Three, two, one, GO! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

And so Junpei and Yukari both ran to the school.

"What the fuck?" Junpei turned around, "That fucker just went back to the dorm! He didn't follow us at all!"

"Whatever, we don't need him." Yukari shouted, "I'm gonna win anyway!"

"In your dreams, hoe!"

They ran and ran, and ran and ran, and ran and ran…

They soon realized that the school was localized ten miles away, and that the race was a terrible idea.

In the end, Junpei won because he took a taxi midway."

"You fucker…" Yukari tried to catch her breath, "You piece of shit, dumbass fucking cheater…"

"Hey, there was no referee, so there were no rules." Junpei laughed, "Now, you have to obey my commands!"

"Umm, I don't think so." They heard a voice. They looked behind, and the player character was standing at the gate.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Junpei asked.

"I simply teleported here."

"Oh."

"Well, I saw you driving here with a taxi, Junpei, therefore you're disqualified."

"WHAT?!" Junpei screamed.

"Hell yeah!" Yukari laughed, "Who's laughing now, huh?! BITCH?!"

Junpei seemed really sad, but nobody cared.

"Alright, I'm going back to the dorm. See ya." player character said and teleported back.

Junpei cried in a corner. It was his only chance to force Yukari into intercourse.

"So." Yukari smiled.

"… yeah?" Junpei mumbled out.

"My first request is... go take a shit in Mitsuru's room and stay there until she comes back, and then tell her that you just wanted to impress her with the size of your shit."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

After doing that, Mitsuru destroyed Junpei's balls with her sword. After that, there was only pain and misery. Like in life. Life sucks, m I rite? Everyone's going to die eventually, your friends only hang out with you because they are scared that you commit suicide if they don't, and worst of all, ur mom is still gay.

 **THE END**

I love to end my stories on such a high note. Also, remember guys that traps are not gay. Anyway, I hope you will never get blue balls. Beat that meat as hard as you can, just make sure not to put too much force on your balls.


End file.
